A Kiss Can Lead to Anything
by The Firefaery
Summary: A series of snapshots from the story of Mamoru and Usagi, over the course of their lives together, and how the kisses they've shared have marked the most important changes in their lives.


A Kiss Can Lead to Anything

By: The Firefaery

For those of you reading this for the first time, this is a revised version.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and other related materials do not belong to me, nor do I profit from my fanfiction.

TTTTT

The first time I kissed her, it was amazing. Like I had been behind a cloud all my life, and her light was now shining through the gray. Her lips were so soft, like the roses I love so much, and when mine met hers, it was like I had been hit in the back of the head by a two-by-four. The feelings that rushed through my body were mixed and confusing. I wanted her so much, and yet I thought she was too young to understand how I felt, being all of fourteen and me nineteen. Too young to feel the same.

We were on our first date, after the battle with Beryl, and Ann and Alan. I had taken her to eat and then a movie. She had been quiet all night, only answering direct questions, and had eaten hardly anything at dinner, which surprised me immensely. She wasn't being herself at all.

We went to the show after dinner and sat quietly through the movie. Towards the end of it, I got enough courage to put my arm around her. She then leaned her head against my shoulder, and we stayed that way for the rest of the movie. I enjoyed it a lot, though I wished I were brave enough to do more, like hold her hand, or play with her hair.

I suggested we walk to her house since it wasn't far, and she agreed. As we went past the park, I asked her if I could take her somewhere. That seemed to make her curious, and she agreed. I took her to my favorite place in the park, a hidden bench that overlooks the lake. The moon was bright, as if blessing my first attempt at romance with it's princess, and I led her to the bench, sitting down. She sat next to me, and stared up at the silver moon that held so many memories for both of us, past and present.

"Usagi," I asked tentatively, "Are you all right? You were very quiet tonight." She turned to look at me, and our eyes met. I began to slowly drown in the pools that were her eyes. The moon's light was softly reflected in them, and their blue was brighter than ever. Emotions showed in them, but what they were, I couldn't say. I barely knew what my own were, let alone this girl before me. I knew I loved her with my entire being, I just wasn't sure how to start showing her. I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same, no matter what had been said before.

A feeling overtook me, alike to when I felt the need to become Tuxedo Mask and protect her; but in this case, a small part of me felt she might need protection from the emotion filling me. It was a fire, roaring up in me, a fire that heated my blood, and filled my eyes with an intensity that brought warmth to her cheeks.

"I'm all right, Mamoru. It's just, I was so scared that you had forgotten me forever, and now that I have you back, I don't know where to start with you. I'm so confused about everything. I know I love you, but I don't know how to show you," she answered me softly, with color rising to flush her face. I was astonished. She felt the same confusion I did! The feeling that had been growing now reached uncontrollable levels, and I stopped thinking and let it take me over.

"We could start here, Usako," I whispered quietly, as I placed my hands on her slim shoulders, and leaned towards her. Her eyes got rounder, but she didn't pull away. Her breath came faster, and I could feel her trembling. I met her gaze with mine, and then my eyes fell to her lips. They were slightly parted with a pink blush to them. My right hand moved around to cup the back of her head and I lowered my lips to meet hers, my eyes closing.

A shock of electricity zapped through me, an awakening of senses. I could smell the shampoo she used, and the soap on her skin. I could hear her heart beating, its pace erratic, just like mine. Her lips had a heady taste, one that made me feel like I was becoming drunk. The skin beneath my hand, on the back of her neck, was soft as down, and the golden hair that brushed my face felt like silk.

I heard a soft moan, and realized it was coming from me. I wanted her so badly then, to deepen the kiss, to mold her body to me, but I was afraid. My blood was boiling for her, all of her, but I didn't want to push her, to move too fast and scare her away. She was young, and this was probably her first kiss. Even as the kiss continued, I reveled in the thought that I was more than likely the first guy she had ever kissed.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really much too short, I pulled away from her and opened my eyes. Hers slowly opened as well, and she gave me a sort of glazed look. I was obscurely pleased that my kiss had had such an effect on her. Of course, I wasn't as steady now as I had started out, either. She smiled slowly.

"I think that was a good place to start," she said, a blush staining her cheeks as I smiled back. Yes, I thought, that was a definitely a good place to start. And who knows, a kiss can lead to anything.

TTTTT

It was my seventeenth birthday, and I was in the park at eight, waiting for him. I was sitting on the bench, our bench, and the moon was shining down. I wore the new dress Minako-chan had given to me earlier that evening. It was red with skinny straps, and a v-neck that showed off my cleavage she had informed, winking. I blushed now, as I had then at the thought. It reached to just above my knees. I also wore the matching red heels that Mako-chan had presented to me along with a beginner's cookbook. I hope Mamo-chan likes it,' I wished fervently, wanting this night to be perfect.

As I waited, I thought of the first night we came here, when he first kissed me. A warm feeling filled me, remembering that moment when our lips had first met. Remembered the zing that had gone through me and made my body tingle. The same one that goes through me every time we kiss. I smiled now, thinking of how things had stayed the same between us, except that we now knew we had a daughter in the future. The warmth increased a little as my thoughts wandered on to how she would come to be made.

He found me like that, staring up at the moon remembering. I didn't hear him come up behind me, and a part of my mind scolded me for being lax and not paying attention to my surroundings, though I have been a scout now for three years. I ignored that part, though, as he placed a hand on my shoulder to let me know he was there, while the other presented me with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. I smiled in delight and took them from him, burying my face in their soft petals. The scent that was so familiar to me filled my nose and I sighed in contentment, then laid them on the bench on my other side.

He sat on the bench next to me, and I took the opportunity to admire him. He was about six feet with a nice body, muscular, but not overdone. He was more on the lean, catlike side. He had dark, ebony hair that glinted in the moonlight, and I knew it was silken soft from the many times my hands had found themselves buried in its length. He had stormy blue eyes that captured and held your gaze whenever you met them, and strong but handsome features. Oh, how I loved him.

He smiled at me, but there was a nervousness about him that I hadn't seen before. I chose to ignore it as he cupped my right cheek with his left hand, and, I thought, leaned down to kiss me. Instead, he kept going to my ear, and put his lips right against it.

"Happy birthday, Usako," he murmured, his warm breath tickling my lobe. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he then asked. I pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, but tell me again," I replied, smiling teasingly at him. He stroked the side of my face with his thumb and I shivered at his touch.

"I love you. I love you, Tsukino Usagi, more then life itself, more than anything else in the world, in the universe. I love your smile, your eyes, your hair, your body," he added, smiling a little wickedly as I blushed. "Most of all about you though, I love your light. You can see the good in anyone; you can take someone's pain, or hate, and turn it into hope and love. You fill up any room with light, just by walking into it. I love your soul, and the fact that I know yours and mine are entwined forever," he continued softly, as tears of happiness filled my eyes. What did I do to deserve him?' I thought. This wonderful man who loves me so much.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan!" I cried, encircling him in my arms and breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me, and we stayed that way for a few moments. Finally he pulled away and looked at me. I shivered as I recognized the emotion smoldering in his eyes. Yes, he loved me, but he desired me, too. I had seen it before, the first time being the night when we kissed at this very spot. He always held it in check, though, never taking things farther than he thought I could handle. For that, I loved him all the more. He leaned forward and kissed me.

Oh, the feelings that rushed through me! A torrent of emotions cascaded through my body, making me tremble. He wrapped his left arm around me, and gently crushed me to his chest. His right went to the back of my neck where he massaged the nape, making me tingle. My heart was thudding in my ears, and my hands tightened on his shirt. His tongue flicked over my lips, and I parted them for him. He entered my mouth, his tongue caressing mine and rubbing against it, making me shiver. His grip on me tightened, and a low moan came from deep in his chest, making me realize he was almost to the breaking point. I pulled away, then, and looked up at him.

"Are you all right, Mamo-chan?" I asked, watching as he leaned his head back and stared up at the moon, his face flushed and his breath coming fast.

"I'm all right, Usako. If only you knew what you do to me every time I touch you," he answered quietly, swinging his gaze around to meet mine. His eyes were again full of that emotion, the one that said he wanted me, here, now. It was a little frightening for me, to think of what would happen should he ever let it loose. I wasn't afraid of him, I knew he would never hurt me. It was just so all encompassing, like a fire, and I was afraid of what would happen should it kindle in me. I shook off my thoughts and paid attention to the man before me.

"I know, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry I'm too young to understand," I whispered softly, staring down at my hands in my lap with guilt filling me. If I were older, he could stop holding it back! As I berated myself for being born too late, a hand took my chin in its grip and lifted it up so my gaze met his.

"It doesn't matter, Usako. All it means is that I have to wait a little longer. I can handle it, I love you too much not to," he told me, staring intently into my eyes. I gave him a small smile and he kissed the tip of my nose playfully. It made me giggle. I love him so much.

"So, why did you want to meet here, instead of at the temple after the party? And why do you look nervous, Mamo-chan? Is something wrong?" I asked him. His nervousness seemed to return tenfold, and he fingered his collar, as though he were sweating. The whole thing just puzzled me even more.

"No, nothings wrong, I thought it would be nice to come to our spot on your birthday. You don't turn seventeen everyday, you know," he replied, clearly evading the question. It didn't anger me, just confused me. What on Earth was making him act so strange?

"Come on, Mamo-chan, you can tell me. I love you," I prodded gently, hoping to get him to confide in me. He didn't often, though I might want him to. He seemed to steady himself somewhat, and began speaking.

"Usako, I love you. When I'm with you, nothing else matters, you make me so happy. Before I met you, everything around me was in shades of gray. The moment you came into my life, my world was flooded with color and light. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, standing up. I looked up at him, an inkling of what was happening making me stay seated. He reached into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a small white box.

My breath caught and tears came uncalled to my eyes. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a delicate gold band with a small, twinkling diamond set in the middle. It was beautiful. He looked up at me then, and there was a sheen to his eyes that suggested tears. "Tsukino Usagi, will you do me the greatest of honors? Will you spend the rest of your life with me, by becoming my wife, and allowing me to become your husband? Will you marry me?" he asked very quietly, holding the box in his left hand and stroking my cheek with his right.

I leapt up off the bench, tears starting to fall down my face unnoticed. I looked down at him, almost laughing because he looked slightly worried. Suddenly, I did laugh, and then I threw my arms around his neck making us both topple to the ground, laughing.

"Yes, Mamo-chan! I will marry you! I love you more than words can say," I cried, kissing him fiercely, wishing this night would never end. Finally, we pulled away and I sat back on the bench. He got up as well and sat down on the bench again, and I was almost shocked to notice he was crying, too. Mamoru never cried.

He gave me a watery smile, and I returned it. He then took my right hand and the ring from the box, and slid it slowly onto my finger. His hands were shaking but I pretended not to notice. He let go and sat there, not touching me.

"I love you, Usako," he said, taking my right hand in his again. I sighed in contentment.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan," I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder. Remembering him starting the conversation with a kiss made me smile. A kiss can lead to anything, I thought happily, looking down at our entwined hands, my ring glinting in the moonlight.

TTTTT

Sunlight streaming in through the window woke me. It moved across the bed, slowly warming me from the bottom up. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, wondering if yesterday and last night had been a dream. I heard a sigh from next to me and felt a grin spread across my face. I looked over at the woman laying next to me. A golden waterfall of hair was spread across her pillow, undone from its usual hairstyle of meatballs and spaghetti. Eyelashes brushed lightly freckled cheeks in sleep, and her mouth was slightly open. Her left arm was up behind her head and the covers had been pushed down so that one pale breast was bared.

I wanted to hum or even burst into song when remembering what had taken place yesterday. We had been married, finally, after almost two years of waiting. And last night it had been consummated. It had been amazing. Finally, after five years, I was able to let myself go when I was with her. And she had given back just as much heat as I gave. It was only barely registering that I had over a thousand years to learn every inch of her.

We were married in the spring, because Usako said we were starting a new life and at this time so was the Earth itself. We picked out an enormous cathedral-like church as the site for the ceremony, with the reception in the park because there wasn't enough room at the Tsukinos' house for all the guests. All the inners had come minus Chibi-Usa, as she'd gone back to the future just after Usako and I became engaged. Rei had been Usagi's maid of honor and Motoki my best man.

The outers had come as well, Haruka and Michiru arriving separately from Setsuna, Yurihama, Hotaru, and their new baby, Kasumi. Yurihama and Setsuna were engaged but not yet married. All the Senshi had taken a vow that none would marry till Usako and I had. That did not extend to engagements, or sleeping together however, as Sets' new baby daughter proved.

There were many other people there, like Motoki with his wife, and Naru with Umino, but known of them mattered to me. Only Usako mattered; well, her and the evil looks her father shot my way ever since we had announced our engagement on Usa's eighteenth birthday. I wasn't allowed to see her until the ceremony itself and I was sweating like a pig, standing by the altar and waiting. Kenji walked her up the aisle, him a somber figure with a grim face, her a glowing being in white lace, golden hair, and silver veil, with a bouquet of heart's-blood red roses.

The ceremony went by in a blur, and I vaguely remember saying my vows and "I do" but mostly I was lost in the depths of her eyes, marveling that this moment had finally come. From here on, we knew how the future would unfold, at least to an extent. We had our daughter, and Crystal Tokyo came to pass, and Serenity and I ruled for a thousand years of peace. I barely heard the priest give me leave to kiss my bride, and so I did. I picked her up, swung her slight form about, then firmly brought our mouths together, cutting off the laugh she was letting out at my antics.

After congratulations were given from all sides, Usako called attention, turned around, and threw her bouquet. Appropriately, it was caught by Setsuna, who blushed and then was kissed fiercely by her fiancИ. Everyone cheered and Usako kissed Setsuna on the cheek, hugged her and admired the baby, while I good-naturedly pounded Yurihama on the back. Young Hotaru just grinned and nodded knowingly.

We all moved to the tables of refreshment set up at the park, and then as the light grew dim, music began playing. I led her out into the cleared space and we danced. All noise dropped away as we twirled and spun to the music we barely heard. I kissed her, and suddenly, everything froze around us. A mist rose up, and a figure stepped out from the swirls.

It was Pluto, transformed and holding her staff. She smiled at us, then beckoned for us to follow her through the mists. We reached a door, and stopped. At that time, my new wife and I joined hands.

"There is someone who would like to speak with you," she told us quietly, turning and rapping her staff against the door. It swung open, and we stepped through to a battlefield. I recognized it immediately, as did Usagi. We had traveled to the remains of the Moon Kingdom.

As we trailed behind Pluto through the debris, a shimmering light swept over Usako and I and we were transformed into our royal forms of Serenity and Endymion. We reached the remains of the palace and entered the once grand throne room. Standing before the throne was a figure in white with a transparent quality to her. She turned to us and smiled. Usa let go of my hand and ran to her mother, Queen Serenity. They embraced, tears shining in both their eyes and then turned to me. I bowed to the great Queen and she nodded graciously in return.

"I asked Pluto to bring you here because I have something for you both," she began. She turned to a pedestal I had somehow missed noticing and took an object from it. She looked at Princess Serenity. "Please, daughter, kneel before me," she requested. Serenity did as she was bid and knelt in the dust of the ages. Then the ghost queen held her arms up high and grasped in her hands was a delicate gold crown, precious stones and a warm glow surrounding its edge. She lowered it slowly onto her daughter's head and a light briefly shimmered around the kneeling woman.

"Today, on this day of happiness and celebration, I pass to you my mantle of power. Arise, my daughter. I crown thee my successor, to take my long empty place as Queen when the time comes." She embraced Serenity as she stood and kissed her forehead below the crown, then turned to me.

"Stand before me, Prince of Earth," she said, motioning for me to take the Princess's place. I did, and then knelt when she told me to. She again took an object from the pedestal and held her hands high, then lowered the heavier crown onto my head. It fit snugly and was no great weight to bear at all.

"Arise, my son," she intoned, and I did so. "I crown thee High Prince, and Consort of the future Queen. When the time comes, you shall become King by my daughter's side. Rule long and well." She then dropped the formal tone and embraced me. I was surprised momentarily but soon I returned her hug. She released me as my wife came to stand beside my and I wrapped an arm around her slim waist. Her mother gave us a tearful smile.

"I give you my blessing. I bless your new life together, your love, and the rulership you will someday share. I especially bless your fertility," she added, a slightly wicked glimmer in her eyes. "I want to see a grandchild soon." Her remark made me blush wildly, but Usagi only giggled. "Always remember, I love you both with all my heart. Trust each other, love each other, and you'll see everything turn out right in the end. Go now, and celebrate your union. I will see you again, someday," the ghost of the greatest ruler of all time advised us, shooing us on our way.

We left then, the three of us, and returned to the gate. Usa and I lost our transformations, our new crowns going along with them, and stepped through the gate with Pluto behind us. The mist still permeated the park, and quickly Usako and I regained our positions before our journey. As we stood there, waiting for time to restart, I once again leaned down and kissed her. The noise around us resumed, but we didn't break away.

"Hey, she's gotta breath sometime, Mamoru!" Haruka called jokingly, Michiru jabbing her in the ribs. I just chuckled in good spirit. After a while, we were able to sneak off and spend a few precious moments in the moonlight at our spot by the lake, and then head home. We reached my apartment and I fumbled with the key, Usagi giggling a little nervously next to me. I got it opened and stopped her from walking in. Instead, I swung her up into my arms and carried her across the threshold.

"I love you, Usako," I whispered. I made it to my room, now our room, placed her next to the bed, and proceeded to kiss her passionately, reaching for the zipper on her dress. She struggled with my tie and collar, and I had to do it for her. You can imagine the rest.

Watching her sleep now, remembering yesterday and all its events, I was filled with a happiness I had never thought possible. I couldn't contain myself, and I leaned over her and kissed her softly, my hand caressing her cheek. Slowly her eyes opened, and after a moment of to wake up, she gave me a dazzling smile, and then very systematically proceeded to show me that she at least remembered one part of yesterday.

I thought to myself, as we made love in our bed, that it was funny how a kiss can lead to anything.

TTTTT

I waited impatiently in our spot, wondering how long it took for the man to drive from the hospital to the park. It had taken me five minutes to get here after dismissing my class for the weekend. While I waited, I stared up at the blue sky, watching the clouds lazily float by.

We had been married three and a half years now, and I'd just started my first school year as a junior high teacher. Mamo-chan started his practice last winter with Ami-chan as his partner, and it was going very well. We began looking for a house over the summer, and I now definitely had one in mind. I fidgeted nervously, wishing he'd hurry up and get here, hoping he hadn't thought anything of my request for him to meet me here. I also hoped he hadn't caught wind of my secret visit to Ami-chan yesterday.

As I shifted on the bench, I heard a twig snap behind me and turned. There he was, smiling at me and walking towards the bench. I couldn't wait for him to reach me, I was so glad to see him, and I jumped up and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. I let go and looked up at him. He seemed temporarily poleaxed, which made me giggle, but then he shook it off and grinned down at me.

"I swear I'll never get used to that," he said solemnly, and I smiled, shaking my head at his silliness. Then, remembering the reason I asked him here, I became nervous again. He didn't notice, but instead led me to the bench and sat down, pulling my down next to him.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about, Usako?" he murmured into my ear, making me shiver from his warm breath. I leaned against him, content to stall. He wasn't though, and he nudged me. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. I gave him a reassuring smile as I turned to face him.

"No, no, Muffin, nothing like that. I just wanted to talk, you know?" I rambled, not knowing how to start. He must have sensed my nervousness because he lifted my chin so that our eyes met.

"It's all right, Usako, just tell me," he said, smiling gently at me. I gave a silent sigh of relief. This wouldn't be so hard to say as I thought.

"Well, we've been married three years now, and I know both our jobs are brand new, but I don't want to wait any longer. I think we should buy that house we liked so much, the blue one with four bedrooms, and┘" I began listing all its assets, but was interupted by his chuckling.

"All right, all right! If you want, we can start the paper pushing now. I don't see anything wrong with buying a house now┘We'll just have to watch our spending for a while," he said, patting my leg and smiling. "I was going to ask you about that one anyway, though we don't really need four bedrooms right now."

"Well, I thought we could use that set of two bedrooms that have a connecting door, so that once the baby starts sleeping in the crib, we'll be as close as possible in case it cries at night┘" I pretended to think out loud, watching for his reaction. He was nodding in agreement at my idea, when he slowly stopped and widened his eyes.

"B-baby?" he whispered hoarsely, "Crib? Usagi," he asked quietly, his tone astonished, "Are you pregnant?" I nodded, tears brimming in my eyes. Then, I watched in amazement as his eyes teared up too, and spilled over. He reached for me gently, and wrapped his arms around me, pressing me to his chest. I could feel his tears falling into my hair. His reaction totally bewildered me. Why was my Mamo-chan crying?

"Mamo-chan, are you all right? I know we didn't plan for it, but┘" I began, pulling away from him and looking up, but was silenced when he kissed me passionately.

"Everything is fine, Usako, everything is wonderful! I've never been so happy! A baby! One made from you and me, Usako," he finished, whispering the last part into my hair.

"Then you're happy about it? You're not mad that it happened now instead of later?" I asked, still worried a little. It's hard to tell how Mamoru feels sometimes, even for me, his wife.

"How could I be mad? This is wonderful! Amazing! A baby," he trailed off, looking at me. He kissed me gently, and then looked down at my still flat stomach. He placed his large hand over it and rubbed gently, a look of wonderment on his face. I was delighted by his response, loving him more than ever. I scolded myself for ever worrying.

"Will it be Chibi-Usa, I wonder?" I thought out loud. He looked at me, slightly puzzled. "Well, Pluto said we only had one daughter, but she never mentioned sons," I explained. His eyes got all dreamy, and I giggled. It was every man's dream to have a son of his own.

"A son, " he whispered, sighing happily at the thought. I laughed out loud at this. Men can be so silly, sometimes. He grew sheepish and I just shook my head. He leaned down and kissed my once more, then went down farther and softly kissed my stomach.

"I went to Ami, yesterday, because I was suspicious. She confirmed it, and then I had to make her swear in blood, almost, that she wouldn't tell anyone. I think it was very hard for her. The one big secret she's privy to, and she's not allowed to spill it," I explained to him as he held me in his arms, his hands cradling my tummy with the life of our child growing inside it.

"We should call everyone for dinner, and let her off the hook," he murmured drowsily, the warm autumn sun making us both sleepy. I nodded my agreement, snuggling closer to him.

"It can wait for little while, though," I assured him, yawning. As we drifted off to sleep in the sun, daydreaming of our friends' reactions, I remembered the kiss I had given him as he walked towards me. I shouldn't jump around like that at a time like this,' I told myself. I smiled, treasuring the knowledge I now had, falling asleep in the sun with my husband and expectant baby. Who would have thought? A flying leap, with news like that. A kiss can lead to anything,' I thought, allowing the sun to lull me away, dreaming of a pink haired child from the future.

TTTTT

I stared out across the shimmering landscape, admiring my kingdom from the balcony in the Affairs of State room. I looked all of twenty-eight or so, but was really over a thousand years old. Serenity and I had been ruling for only about fifteen years, but neither of us had aged a day since we escaped from our icy prisons and freed the rest of the world with the help of the Senshi.

The children of the Senshi, including our three, grew as fast as weeds, or so it seemed. Everyday when I see my sons and daughter in the morning, I tell them I swear they've all grown an inch overnight. It makes them laugh. Oh Kami how I love them and cherish each smile they give me. It still pains me to remember our second child, Chouko, meaning butterfly. She died a few hours after being born. Nobody knows why, not even Ami or Setsuna, though they have theorized that it might have happened because Chouko was inside Serenity when we were trapped and frozen. It nearly killed Serenity and I to lose our first daughter. I think about her often, wondering how she would have grown up,  
what sort of princess she would have made.

But running Crystal Tokyo takes up much of our time, and I am able to put aside my pain for moments at a time. I will always remember, though, that she had black hair just like mine. None of my other children do. I watch the city come to life with the dawn, and marvel again at how grand it all seems. I can scarcely believe that a kiss made all this.

A dark force surged through the universe about a year after our first child Kenshu was born. It swept across us, killing or freezing any and all it touched before the Senshi could make a move to stop its advance. It took us almost a thousand years to break free of our glacial tombs, combine our strength, and defeat the darkness. When we finally had the chance to look around, we were completely dismayed to see all the destruction and death the thing had reaped.

Usagi turned to me, our son in her arms, and I held her. It was our first chance to be together in peace since becoming free. I turned her face up to mine and kissed her, with Kenshu squirming in her grasp. A light burst forth from us, I, my wife, and son. The other Senshi had been comforting loved ones and their families too, and the light began to shine from them as well. I heard a voice, in the light, and realized it was Usagi's.

"Love! Love will rebuild this world. I, Serenity of the Moon, do hereby claim my place as Queen!" she cried. She then transformed into her royal form, but instead of her princess garb, a dress fit for a queen appeared on her, the crown her mother had given her placed on her head. Great white wings burst from her back. She turned to me, still holding Kenshu, and I knew what I must do.

"I, Endymion of Earth, do hereby claim my place as King, to stand by Serenity's side!" I recited, feeling the change sweep over me as well. I wore my own crown and a pair of black wings. As one, Serenity and I turned to the other Senshi.

"We bid you claim your planetary thrones, and become rulers of your planets, as you were meant to be!" we cried in unison, and the Senshi did, crying the words that filled their minds, and taking on their true forms.

All together we combined our powers, using them to heal the badly wounded Earth and her people. We swept over the land as winged beings, with crowns on all our brows, and a few of us with children clasped to us as Serenity did with Kenshu. The Earth was healed, and Tokyo was transformed into a city of gleaming crystal. The People were freed and made Serenity and I their rulers. The Senshi swore fealty to us, and we began our reign.

I could only shake my head now, still in awe of the feat we accomplished and watch the sun rise over my city. As it hit the crystals, it shattered into a thousand rainbows. The sight was always breathtaking, even more so now than it had been the first time I'd witnessed this view. I seemed to see a new facet in the crystal everyday, one more rainbow of light, one more ray of hope. I turned and went back inside, the sunlight now shining on the balcony.

My steps quickened as I heard a baby cry. Maybe this one would be a girl. If it was, we were considering naming her Chouli, little butterfly, in honor of our lost one.

A kiss can lead to anything, I thought, my mind returning to that last battle as I ran to greet my newest child and the dawn broke over Crystal Tokyo.

TTTTT

He was dying. My love was dying, and I couldn't stop it. He wouldn't live through the night, Ami said, as Rei stood behind me for support and the rest of the Senshi listened to her words, horror filling them. My children and the Senshis' children were present as well, listening with large doe eyes and tear streaks down their faces. The King was dying, and with him would go the Queen, they knew. I knew this as well.

He had been poisoned. By who, we knew. But why, we did not. A dignitary from a newly discovered planet on the outskirts of the universe had traveled here to treat with us. One in his entourage had poisoned my beloved. He was as appalled as those of Crystal Tokyo were. The evil creature had even admitted openly in front of witnesses, that he had done it. He never gave a reason, and now we couldn't get one. He had mysteriously died in his cell with no trace of any cause.

And so, the great King of Earth lay dying, and I would follow him. He was aware of this, and made me promise him something.

"Promise me, Serenity, that you will wait five minutes before following me. Just wait that long, is all I ask," he said, his once strong timber rasping in his throat as the poison did its quick work.

"Why? Why do you ask this thing of me?" I begged him quietly, taking his hand in mine. My heart broke at the way his hand lay like a wilted flower in my palm, no weight or strength left to it.

"Just please, do this for me? Five minutes," he replied, pulling me down and gently kissing me, and I reluctantly agreed. If I couldn't save him, then I would at least give him his last request before I joined him.

Pluto had tried to explain to me why I couldn't heal him. The poison had worked too fast, too quickly, weakening him unto the edge of death. A healing from the Crystal now would only kill him quicker. The idea that the Crystal was not all powerful had struck me like a blow, but all I could of was that I knew it meant he would die, and I would follow him. It was his time, she said. They all tried to persuade me to stay, but their hearts weren't in it. They knew I would die when Endymion did.

My oldest child, Kenshu, understood how I felt. He too had found a soul-mate. Kasumi, oldest daughter of Setsuna and successor to the throne of Pluto, had captured his heart for eternity. We had given him the freedom to live on Pluto as a lesser King, and let Chibi-Usa take his place as heir. They had known since they were young that they had loved each other, and we have respected that. Chibi-Usa knew from a tender age that she would be ruler, not her brother. She too had had the option to love and leave the throne to her younger brothers if she wished, but she chose the throne. She had not as yet found a love, but she had found a lover and was expecting my first grandchild very soon now.

Even so, she did not understand, nor did my other two. They didn't know how hard it

would be to live without him. It would be like trying to breathe with no lungs, to speak

with no voice, to see with no eyes. I would be missing a vital part of myself, as though the blood in my veins had run dry. Someday, I told them, they would know. Kenshu only watched his father die with sad and knowing eyes.

I sat vigil by his bed that day and through the long dark night. At dawn, he began slipping away. I felt him going. I never left his side. Towards the end, he looked at me with clear eyes, and smiled. I smiled back tearfully, and leaned down. I kissed him, long and sweet, and as I pulled away, his beautiful stormy blue eyes went dim, and the link between our souls screamed in agony. I, however, did not.

I took the hourglass that had sat next to our bed since he made me promise, and I turned it over. There was five minutes worth of sand in it. I could hear cries coming from within the palace as the Senshi and their families felt the King die. I could hear feet pounding up and down stairs, rushing to reach the royal suite and the wind singing through the crystals of the palace, and the calls birds greeting the dawn. I could hear a baby cry, somewhere, and perhaps it was intuition, or I unknowingly felt it, but I knew it was my first grandchild. Chibi-Usa had given birth. I could hear someone calling my name. Many people...

"Don't leave me, Mama," a voice whispered in my mind, "I want you to meet your granddaughter. She has black hair, just like Daddy's."

"Don't leave me, Usagi, you Odango Atama. Who will I fight with?"

"Please don't leave me, you haven't learned how to cook yet."

"Don't go, Usagi-chan, there are so many games we haven't played."

"Please stay, Usagi. I promise I'll help you manage the paperwork."

"Who will teach us how to belong, if you go? You know Michi and I don't work well with others."

"Usagi-chan, you are like a mother to me. You're also my friend. Who will help push the darkness inside me away if you go?"

"Serenity, don't leave. This world still needs you. I still need you. Who will drag me to the balls and away from the Gate if you go?"

"Don't go┘"

"Please┘"

"Stay┘"

"We need you┘"

"We love you┘"

My friends called to me, pleaded with me, and I listened, because I had five minutes left. Four┘Three┘ I looked down at the still form lying on the bed, and I knew he had known what would happen, if I waited five minutes.

I knew they still needed me. They all did. Two┘Steps came down the hall, and someone pounded on the door. One┘ Besides, I had a granddaughter to spoil, didn't I? And she had black hair, like his. I watched the sand as it emptied from the top and filled the bottom. Five minutes were up.

"I love you, Endymion," I whispered, as a breeze blew through the room and brushed against my face.

"I know┘." A soft voice answered from underneath the breeze. I went to open the door. As I walked across the room towards the door, I realized that a kiss can lead to anything. It has as much power as my crystal, in a way. I opened the door, and a cry of surprise, relief, and sadness came from all the people crowded close in the hallway. Just then, a cry louder than theirs' split the air, and I turned to see a very tired Chibi-Usa holding a bundle in her arms. I reached out for the baby before I realized what I was doing.

"Her name is Chouko," my only daughter told me softly as I stared down into a pair of clear blue eyes framed by unruly black, and I smiled gently through my tears as my friends came to embrace me.


End file.
